


[Art] Mission Debrief

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: After a successful warehouse mission Steve stays back to "debrief" Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	[Art] Mission Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> After a successful warehouse mission Steve stays back to "debrief" Bucky.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186710878@N07/49464774142/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
